1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an engaging module and more particularly, to an engaging module including an electromagnet.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the developments of semiconductor devices and display technologies, electronic apparatuses are continuously developed toward being small-size, multi-functional and conveniently portable. The commonly available portable electronic apparatuses include tablet computers (tablet PCs), smart phones, notebook computers (NBs) and so on.
Generally, components of an electronic apparatus may be combined through a hook. In order to assemble or disassemble the hook and the corresponding component by means of elastic deformation of the hook itself, the amount of interference between the hook and the corresponding component is limited by the amount of elastic deformation of the hook when they are engaged with each other, which leads to affection on the engaging capability. Moreover, in a design using the hook for appearance engagement, a portion of the hook has to be exposed for a user to apply a force to the hook, which causes affection to the appearance of the electronic apparatus. On the other hand, in a design of the internal hook of the electronic apparatus, the minimum length of the hook is limited for the hook to have sufficient elastic deformation, which is unfavorable for thinning the appearance of the electronic apparatus. Moreover, the internal hook tends to be fractured easily by the force applied by the user during the disassembly process.